


The Kindest Cut

by Walter_K



Category: The Last of Us
Genre: F/M, Facial Shaving, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-16
Updated: 2020-02-16
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:07:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22757527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Walter_K/pseuds/Walter_K
Summary: Джоэл сбривает с себя добрую пару-тройку десятков лет
Relationships: Ellie/Joel (The Last of Us)
Kudos: 6





	The Kindest Cut

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Kindest Cut](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9233393) by [Colorhersunshine](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Colorhersunshine/pseuds/Colorhersunshine). 



Джоэл намылил покрытые мозолями ладони. Взбив достаточно пены, он отложил мыло на край раковины и начал намазывать бороду.

Глядя на свое отражение в грязноватом и слегка растрескавшемся зеркале, он вдруг осознал, как давно не видел себя. В волосах появилась проседь, словно соль с перцем, а в уголках усталых глаз бежали морщинки, которые, казалось, залегли чуть глубже, когда он скосил челюсть.

Боже, какой же он старый. Охуеть какой старый для этого дивного нового мира. Ровесников ему теперь не встретишь. В карантинной зоне люди часто не доживали до его возраста из-за простуды или пневмонии, а даже совсем недолгое воздействие спор было смертельным. Снаружи же они становились жертвами охотников. Годы тяжелого выживания истощали организм, что делало их легкой добычей.

Было странно видеть себя таким. Как ему вообще удалось столько протянуть?

Он открыл кран и плеснул водой в лицо, чтобы пена не засохла. А потом взял свой заточенный нож и осторожно повел лезвием вниз по щеке.

Обрезки бороды падали в раковину, и вскоре на свет показалась одна его щека. Кожа была гладкой, если не считать небольшого шрама из-за частых ударов кулаком и прочими предметами по лицу. Он вспомнил, что на подбородке есть еще один, пострашнее. Остался от одной женщины, которая целилась тогда ему в глаз. Он вздрогнул, вспомнив об этом — и многом другом, что пережил за все эти годы.

Он продолжил бриться, и после завершающего взмаха лезвия вдруг оказалось, что у него вполне себе имеется челюсть. Он сполоснул раковину и руки и намочил тряпочку, чтобы промокнуть кое-где лицо. Ощущение было незнакомым, и чистая гладкая кожа покалывала от каждого прикосновения.

Он покинул ванную и принялся готовить ужин — скоро после длинной смены на карауле вернется Элли, а из-за того, что большая группа людей ушла на охоту, ей приходится проводить на Стене свои положенные вторник-среду буквально спина к спине.

Элли объявилась как раз после того, когда он освежевал одного из оставшихся кроликов и сунул в кастрюлю, добавив сливочного масла (пару кусочков он выменял на несколько заточек, и он соврал бы, сказав, что это не стоило свеч).

— Вкусно пах... Это еще че за нахер? — От неожиданности усталый тон в ее голосе как рукой сняло, и она напряглась.

Джоэл на это только улыбнулся, сверкнув зубами. Без бороды его улыбка выглядела широченной, и Элли только и делала, что стояла, уставившись на него.

— Кончай таращиться и садись уже, — приказал он, переворачивая мясо в кастрюле и перемешивая в соседней рис.

— Ну... Обычно я не рада незнакомцам, но то, что у тебя там, пахнет вкусно, так что ладно, — повредничала Элли.

Она наблюдала, пока он готовил. Он сбрил бороду - и Элли не могла поверить, насколько моложе он теперь выглядел. Эту бороду она узнала бы за километр, а теперь он был похож на преждевременно седеющего парня ее возраста.

— Итак, Бенджамин Баттон. Что заставило тебя переквалифицироваться из гризли в юнца? — подколола она.

— Во-первых, тебя и в проекте не было, когда вышел этот фильм, а во-вторых, без бороды не такой уж я и младенец, — возразил Джоэл.

— А еще это рассказ Фицджеральда, и я его читала. Теперь люди решат, что из нас двоих я за старшую.

— Давненько я не был тем, кто помоложе-покрасивее, — посмеиваясь, сказал Джоэл и поставил перед ней тарелку. — Припадай.

Элли не нужно было предлагать дважды — она вонзила вилку в нежное кроличье мясо, такое сочное, что масло с него почти что капало, сунула кусочек в рот и издала стон — предназначавшийся, Джоэл был готов поклясться, специально для него. В конце концов, ужин был его заслугой.

— О боже. Это так вкусно, Питер, — сказала она с набитым ртом.

— Питер?

— Питер Пэн, типа.

— Отберу тарелку, если не прекратишь паясничать, — улыбнулся он, отправляя в рот порцию. Вышло действительно неплохо.

— Где ты масло достал? — спросила она, охраняя тарелку.

— Сделал что-то около двенадцати заточек и поменял у Лоуренса.

— Прикалываешься.

— Серьезнее некуда. И не моргнув глазом сделал бы это снова.

Пока они ели, Джоэл заметил, что Элли не сводила с него глаз — и когда он уже не мог продолжать делать вид, что не замечает, он поднял на нее взгляд.

— Что?

— Пытаюсь понять, нравится мне или нет.

— Отрастет обратно. Потерпи пару дней, — сказал он, набирая на вилку рис и мясо.

Она пожала плечами, доела и откинулась на стуле.

— Я, конечно, объелась, но черт возьми, если там осталось еще что-нибудь...

— Посмотрю внизу, что у нас на завтра, — ответил Джоэл. Он собрал тарелки и положил в раковину. — Поднимайся, скоро приду.

****

Элли уже свернулась в кровати. На ней была его футболка.

— Брысь, — приказал он, раздеваясь до боксеров.

Когда Джоэл залез в кровать, Элли сразу же протянула руку и коснулась его лица.

— Хм, — выдохнула она, проводя большим пальцем по его челюсти.

— Все еще не можешь определиться?

— Решение, определенно, еще не вынесено. Жду выступления со стороны защиты.

Клюнув на наживку, он потянулся вперед и мягко поцеловал ее. Она ответила — держа его за подбородок, углубила поцелуй, и когда скользнула языком в рот, Джоэл довольно промычал.

Когда они прервались, она провела пальцем по шраму.

— Не знала про него.

— Я и сам вспомнил только, когда дошел до него.

Она поцеловала и шрам, а потом улыбнулась:

— Все еще не уверена.

Задрав ей футболку, он принялся выцеловывать от кромки штанов до груди. Потом переместился правее и лизнул кончиком языка сосок.

— А сейчас? — спросил Джоэл.

Прежде чем она успела ответить, он начал сосать, и Элли выгнула спину.

— Ух. Продолжай. Все еще не уверена. — В ее голосе слышалась хрипотца, и она мягко стонала, когда он обводил сосок языком.

Он переместился к другому и тоже уделил ему внимание, а когда закончил, взглянул на Элли.

Боже, до чего она была красива. Рыжие волосы растрепались по подушке, и выглядела она абсолютно счастливой.

— Кажется, что-то такое начинает пробиваться наружу, — посмеиваясь, сказала она. — Или это, скорее, у тебя?

— Ужас.

— Сам ты ужас.

Он легонько чмокнул ее в нос.

— Все еще не убедил? — спросил он.

— Не-а.

Она коварно улыбнулась, взяла его руку и положила себе между ног.

Джоэл чувствовал, какая она уже мокрая, и гладил ее через тонкую ткань.

Он сполз на край кровати, а Элли приподнялась на локтях, чтобы взглянуть на него. Он сидел между ее ног, его горячее дыхание обжигало, и Элли была вся в нетерпении.

Он поцеловал внутреннюю сторону левого бедра, и она ощутила, насколько теперь все было по-другому.

Когда он поднимался поцелуями выше, она чувствовала его слегка обветренные губы, гладкость и тепло щеки. Все было иначе. По-хорошему иначе.

Он повторил то же самое справа, а потом Элли приподняла бедра, позволяя ему снять так мешающее белье.

Джоэл опустился вперед, развел нижние губы и прижался к теплу ее киски.

Почувствовав нежную кожу и умелый язык, пробующий ее на вкус, Элли не смогла удержаться от стона. Ее соки текли по его гладкому подбородку, и он стонал в нее.

Его всегда возбуждало то, какой мокрой она для него становилась.

Скоро она уже вспотела и хватала ртом воздух, желая, чтобы он продолжал ровно там же и так же. Когда она стала тереться о его лицо, он медленно ввел два пальца, немного согнул их вверх и стал массировать ту самую сладкую точку, до тех пор, пока Элли не вскрикнула.

Он почувствовал, как она сокращается вокруг пальцев и как ее тело невольно вздрагивает, но не остановился — он продолжал вылизывать ее, пока она кончала, рвано дыша.

— О боже. Это... Боже, — отдышавшись, наконец смогла произнести она.

Джоэл уже лег рядом, и когда она повернулась, чтобы взглянуть на него, то увидела, как он вытирает лицо тыльной стороной ладони.

Элли поцеловала его, проскальзывая языком в рот изо всех оставшихся сил, и почувствовала свой вкус и нежность его гладкой кожи.

— Мне нравится, — сказала она, прервав поцелуй.

Джоэл улыбнулся чуть шире, чем обычно. Ей безусловно понравилось и потому, что он вытворил в постели — но, честно говоря, ей уже все понравилось намного раньше. Тогда, когда он впервые улыбнулся.

— Ну я же должен был убедиться, все ли... гладко, — сказал он.

Элли со стоном перевернулась на бок.

— Могу причесать еще пару шутеек.

— ОЙ, ВСЕ.

Они смеялись, а потом Джоэл прижал ее к себе, и они уснули.


End file.
